


I Like The Way Your Hand Fits in Mine

by SleepyStrz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, but he's getting better :), hand holding, i'm projecting, love is scary, these bitches gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStrz/pseuds/SleepyStrz
Summary: Ranboo feels conflicted about his feelings for Tubbo. Does Tubbo like him back? Would he be okay with him liking him? Is it natural to like his best friend? There's only one way to find out.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293





	I Like The Way Your Hand Fits in Mine

Tubbo and Ranboo were in the park, walking around and hanging out as boys do. Tubbo was rambling on about something obscure, most likely minecraft or space, Ranboo wasn't listening. Of course he nodded and sometimes repeated what Tubbo said, but he couldn't focus. All that caught his attention was the soft brown hair that wrapped around his pink ears, loose strands of the chestnut strands hanging in his eyes. Sometimes he would shake his head to try and get the hair out of his eyes, the action coming up fruitless, but Ranboo could only stare as it bounced around with every step.

His pale skin practically glowed in the lowering sun's light, the rays tinting his smooth skin with yellow tones. His cheeks were slightly red with light freckles littered over them, small hairs peaking out. His smile was wide, pink lips stretched with them. Ranboo stared at the moving lips, wanting to kiss the soft skin so much. He wanted to pick the shorter up and kiss him, bury his hands in his hair as his tongue explored around his mouth.

He wanted to kiss him against the wall, "Ranboo" he would moan, clinging onto him in surprise. "Ranboo" he would whisper before kissing him again after pulling away. "Ranboo."

Ranboo was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Tubbo was actually saying his name. He quickly shook his head, looking into Tubbos large confused eyes. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" He asked, resting a soft hand on Ranboo's bicep. Ranboo nearly melted into the touch, just wanting to latch around Tubbo to hold and protect him. But instead he nodded, stuttering out, "Yeah, sorry, just thinking." He quickly looked away, cheeks reddening when he heard Tubbo giggle.

He pushed his shoulder against the taller man in a light shove, "Whatcha thinking about, Big Man? Hot girls? Cock?" Ranboo laughed and looked at him, covering his mouth with his boney hand. "Excuse me?" Ranboo laughed, giggles wracking his body as he tried to keep walking. "Well, if you weren't before, I'm sure you are now."

"I can assure you, I'm not thinking about that."

"Well what were you thinking about then?"

Ranboo couldn't tell him, how was he supposed to explain, "I was imagining kissing you every day of our lives, every day from this moment to my death bed, showering you in love and waking up next to you, dancing with you in our kitchen, curling up with you after a long day, crashing your stream and farming awws, just be with you everyday at every moment I can." He fumbled for an excuse, ending up landing on "Gonna be honest, I be just had Lemon Demon playing on loop in my head."

That made Tubbo laugh, turning Ranboo's stomach to butterflies at the sweet melody that sprung from the shorters mouth. He wanted to make Tubbo laugh as much as possible, he would do what ever possible to make the sweet brunette smile. "Yeah, sometimes I have the intro to the Wonder Pets stuck in my head, really sucks when streaming," Tubbo laughed, high pitched giggles escaping him. "Wonder Pets?" Ranboo wheezed out, bending over slightly to try and compose himself.

"Yeah! Have you ever seen Wonder Pets?" Tubbo asked, looking up at Ranboo. "No!" Ranboo exclaimed, hand over his mouth as he laughed at Tubbo's shocked expression. "What? That's it, we can't be friends, we are just co-workers until we watch it," Tubbo acted disappointed, but the smile on his lips told a different story.

"We?" Ranboo asked, eyebrows risingin interest. "Yeah, we'll watch Wonder Pets together as co-workers, then Grey's Anatomy as friends, then whatever else as best friends," Tubbo explained. Tubbo kicked a rock, sending it a few feet forward, then ran after it to kick it more.

Ranboo looked down at his feet as he walked. His heart dropped, it hurt. "As friends," he didn't want to be friends, he didn't want to be best friends. What did he want to be? Boyfriends, lovers, partners, husbands? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing- the title of friends didn't fit him and Tubbo.

Friends. Was that what he and Tubbo were destined to be? Just friends? Did Tubbo want to be more? What if he told Tubbo his feelings and he called him a freak? Would Tubbo accept that he likes guys? More importantly- would he accept that Ranboo likes him? And possibly the scariest thought: what if Tubbo liked him back? What if he held his hand in public? What if he gave him morning kisses? What if they held each other until they slept and then woke up in each other's arms? What if Tubbo wanted to live his life as Ranboo's love? Would Ranboo be okay with that?

Suddenly, Ranboo was pushed to the cobble ground, small particles of sand and rock pushing into a palms. He looked up to see a girl his age with green hair cut in bob. "O-oh, uh, sorry, I was, I, uh, ya know, I-" he stuttered out, blushing from embarrassment. Before he could actually form a complete sentence, he heard, "Ranboo!"

Tubbo ran over to him, looking down at him and the girl on the ground. "Oh who's this, your girlfriend?" Tubbo joked, kicking Ranboo lighty. "Shut up Tubbo," Ranboo said, covering his blushing face as the girl stood up. She laughed slightly and cocked her head in curiosity at the man's blushing. Tubbo noticed and smirked, reaching down and helping Ranboo up by grabbing his hand.

"Anyways, we gotta go, we have activities planned," Tubbo excused, rushing away with Ranboo in hand. "Wait we do?" Ranboo asked once Tubbo stopped dragging him along. "Naw, I just didn't want some girl to take my man," Tubbo joked, squeezing Ranboo's hand. Ranboo fell silent, stomach turning to mush. His heart was pounding and sweat was accumulating under his shirt. His skin was stained pink, the colour spreading from his cheaks to his collarbone.

Ranboo's mind was going wild. His man? Did this mean Tubbo liked him? Tubbo always joke flirted with him, or at least that's what he thought. Was it actually real flirting? Is this a normal response? Was it normal for Ranboo to feel this,,, uncomfortably comfortable?Confusion and nervousness collected in him, swirling as Tubbo slightly swung their hands. He felt like he was going to throw up, but like he was going to throw up butterflies and roses. He felt like he was going to faint, but at the same time he felt like flying. His head was in the clouds, but his body felt six feet under. Ranboo's palms became clammy, sweat transferring to Tubbo's smaller one.

"Jesus, Big Man, your sweating a lot, take off that hoodie of yours if you feel like passing out," Tubbo said, stopping and making sure Ranboo was okay. Ranboo was pulled back slightly by the stop, only then noticing how tight his grip was on Tubbo's hand. Tubbo didn't let go of his hand the whole time. Ranboo was forced back into his body, realizing his surroundings. It was nearly night, the once orange and red sky becoming a dusty blue. Fire flies were swirling like stars in the sky, and the real stars were only just peaking out. The air was slightly chilled and crisp, the cold filling Ranboo's lungs nicely and ground in him. He felt his body relaxe, not noticing how tense it was, when he looked Tubbo in his hazelnut eyes. Ranboo always hated eye contact, the subtle vulnerability it showed scaring him, but with Tubbo he felt safe.

His eyes looked from the universe in Tubbo's eyes to the rest of his face, seeing his eyebrows knitted together like the strings of a corset. Tubbo's skin was softer in the dim light of the street lamps surrounding the area. His hair was messy, nearly poking his eyes, strands pointing in every which direction. His mouth was slightly parted, his lips light pink and chapped slightly. Ranboo wondered what they would feel like against his, what every texture of his mouth would feel on his tongue.

He looked around, only seeing a few people. There was one person jogging with a baby stroller in front of them, though they quickly passed out of sight. Another person was walking their dog holding their partners hand-- just like Ranboo was doing. Ranboo was nervous. His leg was shaking, as if a thousand bugs were crawling up his leg. "You alright, Skelly?" Tubbo asked, cupping Ranboo's hand with his other one. Ranboo let out a forced laugh, "I don't know, I feel nervous. Like there's something crawling up my body or something."

"Maybe they're love bugs," Tubbo joked. Ranboo looked away, towards the ground. He noticed the cobble ground transitioned to brick while on their walk. Small tiffs of grass poked through the cracks, the floor obviously worn through the years. "Love bugs?" Ranboo asked softly, eyes darting around their surroundings. They seemed to in a safe area, alone and secluded. Ranboo wanted to do this so badly. This was his only chance.

"Yeah, for that girl from earlier," Tubbo said with a laugh, smile falling when Ranboo didn't laugh back. "Hey, sorry if I crossed a lin-" Tubbo tried to apologize, but was soon cut off by Ranboo. "Actually," Ranboo started, pausing after his words. His eyes looked at the gentle grasp Tubbo had on his hands, never wanting to let go, but at the same time to shake him off and run. He could pull out right now, stop his actions and stay as friends. No- he knew Tubbo. He wouldn't hate him for this. He wasn't like that. Ranboo had to do this now.

Ranboo leaned down close to Tubbo, close to the smaller's face. "They're for you," Ranboo whispered before pushing his lips against Tubbo's. His cheeks were on fire, his limbs felt light as he melted into the kiss. He felt so good, tasted so good, Tubbo was just perfect. He felt a hand leave his and moving to rest against his cheeks, fingers lightly grazing his cheekbone. Ranboo pulled back, panic in his mind. Shit shit shit, he didn't ask. He didn't know if Tubbo wanted this.

"I-im sorry, are you okay with thi-" but Ranboo never got to finish, as Tubbo's hands were in his hair with their faces smashed together. Their teeth clashed and saliva was mixing, but they couldn't care. They were two teens in love and Ranboo was finally close to him in a way he craved for but could never get. Tubbo lightly bit Ranboo's lip, tongue slipping against Ranboo's. Their tongues danced before the taller let the shorter explore his mouth and claim it as his own. Ranboo let out a small noise as Tubbo got closer, wanting to be as close as possible to his friend.

Tubbo smiled, soaking in the noises his friend made. He could feel the heat radiating off of Ranboo's cheeks. Ranboo felt complete with Tubbo kissing him. Like an itch in his bones was finally scratched that he couldn't reach before, like he was finally control a loose piece of hair that has been out of place for the past week, like he put the final piece of a puzzle in to show a beautiful landscape with mountains and large bodies of water. He was safe in his arms, he felt safe with Tubbo.

Tubbo pulled away, hands still laced in Ranboo's now ruffled hair, panting as a strand of saliva connected their lips. "Holy shit," Tubbo laughed, gasping from the lack of air he got in the kiss. Ranboo laughed with him, resting his forehead on Tubbo's. They could feel each other's breaths on each other's lips, air mixing between them as they gasped in each other's presence. They were both glowing in happiness, both glad Ranboo shot his shot.

"What took so long," Tubbo laughed, cupping Ranboo's face and looking in his eyes lovingly. "I-... I guess I was scared. I didn't know if this would ruin stuff between us, or make our streams awkward. I didn't know if you would hate me for liking guys, if you would hate me for liking,,, you," Ranboo sighed, whispering towards the end. Tubbo practically melted. "Oh, darling, I could never hate you. I wouldn't care if you liked men, I don't care who's dick your sucking. And if you liked me, which I can now tell you do, it wouldn't bother me. It would just make flirting with my crush more awkward knowing he likes me too."

Ranboo drew his head back, looking at the shorter. "You,,, like me back?" Ranboo asked, fiddling with his fingers, the nervousness filling him again. Fire works exploded around him, he just wanted to squeeze the brunette and never let go. Tubbo rolled his eyes, "Of course, you fucking idiot." Ranboo covered his blushing face, standing up and looking away. Tubbo laughed and pulled him back down, kissing his cheek lightly. It felt as if a hot meal was placed on his table after a week of starving, like falling into his mattress and falling asleep after two weeks of chaos, like wrapping up in a blanket after shoveling the driveway of snow. 

Ranboo looked at him with a wide grin on his face, the two standing there until Tubbo exclaimed about getting bitten by mosquitoes, so the two started walking. Their hands, which have been intertwined the whole time, were swinging between them, occasionally hitting their thighs. Ranboo was looking around nervously, he could feel his heart pulsing, both because of the beautiful man besides him but also the fear of people's reactions. He always heard stories of hate crimes and such, which caused his mind to spiral.

Tubbo squeezed his hand, "You alright?" Ranboo just nodded, but the was his face was contorted Tubbo could tell something was wrong. Ranboo looked the shorter in the eye, and broke, "I'm just worried about,,, people, ya know?" Tubbo nodded.

"People suck, but don't worry, I can fuck people up."

Ranboo laughed at that. He tried to find a distraction, to calm down, trying to focus on the fact his crush kissed him and was holding his hand. The gently traced Tubbo's warm fingers with his thumb, going along the curve of the creases in his palm. It was calming, the patterns of his hand. Grounding, safe.

"Hey Tubbo?" Ranboo spoke up, a new thought popping in his head. He was nervous still, but he felt safer with Tubbo with him. Of course the anxiety lingered a bit, it was only natural. "Yeah Boo?" Tubbo responded. Again, there was a pause. He didn't know if he wanted to ask this, out of fear of his answer. But fuck it, he already kissed him, how bad could it be? 

"Was it scary?" 

"Scary?" 

Ranboo nodded. "Realizing you liked me?" The taller asked embarrassed, putting his head down and slouching a bit more. "A bit I guess, but I was just like 'welp I guess I'm in love with my best friend, fuck yeah.' I knew you were a good guy, there was nothing to fear. Plus I grew up with pretty good views, so when I realized I liked dick I just shrugged my shoulders and played Minecraft." It shocked Ranboo how chill Tubbo was with this. For himself, it was much more difficult. He was in heavy denial that he liked guys for a while, then he met Tubbo, which caused him to repress his feelings more. Liking his guy friend? Practically alien, not common, not acceptable. 

"What about you?" 

Ranboo nodded. "Yeah, it was. America isn't always the best about equality if you get what I mean. But I don't think it's as scary now, ya know? For once, liking guys doesn't feel like a weird thing to do, just a natural thing. Liking you feels natural. But, yeah, it was scary learning I care for someone else's happiness over my own, to the point I would do anything to see them smile, but every time I talk to you or hear you laugh, I fall in love all over again." Tubbo let out an audible aww before kissing Ranboo's hand. Ranboo has been flustered all night, surprised he got even more at the sign of affection. 

"You're so sappy, I wish I asked you kissed me months ago," Tubbo laughed. The taller stayed quiet accept for a small laugh. He felt like he was on fire, he was only used to joke flirting, not hand holding and kissing and real flirting. But it was nice. He could get used to this. He could get used to Tubbo's arms around him, Tubbo's lips on his, Tubbo's hand in his. 

Speaking of which, "Hey, honeycomb?"

"Yeah?" Tubbo asked, blushing slightly at the nickname. A slight time passed, the only sound being of distant cars and the humming of flies. A slight chill was sent down Tubbo's spine, so he clung onto Ranboo's arm for warmth, the soft material of the white sweater feeling comforting. 

"Why have you been holding my hand this long?" Ranboo asked softly, as if talking too loud this late at night would anger or scare the brunette.

"I like how your hand feels in mine," Tubbo mumbled, resting his head against Ranboo's arm as they walked. Ranboo blushed and looked down, noticing the smaller was slowly growing more tired and cold. Couldn't blame him, Ranboo was starting to feel the same. He couldn't wait to get home and be able to curl up with Tubbo and feel the sleeping boys in his arms-- if Tubbo was comfortable with it. Yet again, his bee was quite clingy so he wouldn't be surprised of he was. 

"So, does this mean we get to watch Wonder Pets as boyfriends?" Ranboo asked in a hushed tone, pressing a soft kiss into the brunettes fluffy hair. Tubbo looked up at him and boosted himself into his toes to kiss the tallers nose. "We'll watch it as strangers, but we can watch Grey's Anatomy as boyfriends."

Ranboo smiled. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
